Nie jestem Dziewczynką!
by Selassia
Summary: Delikatnie sparodiowana historia Czerwonego Kapturka, a co!


Witajcie,

Historia inspirowana obrazem Kuroko w czepku, jaki powstał w mojej wyobraźni po przeczytaniu komentarza Tiny Silver pod inną moją historią - 'Zjedz z nami Kolację'.

Takich Fanficków jest zapewne mnóstwo, więc z góry przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Baśń chamsko wzięta z portalu basn. pl i jedynie delikatnie przerobiona.

Aczkolwiek szykuję nieco większą parodię, ale na to trzeba troszeczkę poczekać.

Niebetowane.

Enjoy!

* * *

Był sobie kiedyś mały, prześliczny chłopczyk imieniem Ryota. Jego buzia była tak słodka i radosna, że każdy, kto tylko raz na niego spojrzał, od razu musiał go pokochać. Chłopczyk wraz z rodzicami mieszkał nieopodal lasu. Często odwiedzał babcię, Tetsuyę, która gotowa była mu przychylić nieba. Babcia mieszkała w niewielkim domku otoczonym przez zielony las. Pewnego dnia jej wnuczek otrzymała od niej prezent- czerwony aksamitny kapturek, który chłopiec polubił tak bardzo, że za nic nie chciał się z nim rozstawać i wszędzie nosił go na swojej cudnej główce! Przez to zaczęto go nazywać ,,Czerwonym Kapturkiem".

Jednego razu mama, o wdzięcznym imieniu Satsuki, zawołała Czerwonego Kapturka oraz wręczyła mu wiklinowy koszyk przykryty serwetką, do którego schowała ciasto i butelkę wina, mówiąc:  
_\- Ryota, kochanie, zanieś to babuni, żeby nabrała sił. Od jakiegoś czasu leży biedna chora w łóżku. Na pewno ucieszy się, kiedy ją odwiedzisz. Pamiętaj tylko, byś pod żadnym pozorem nie zbaczał ze ścieżki, którą znasz i wiesz, że prowadzi prosto do domku babci. Jeśli kogoś spotkasz, nie rozmawiaj z nim. Gdy już tam będziesz, przywitaj się ładnie z babunią i bądź grzeczny._

Czerwony Kapturek kiwał jasną główką, ale gdy tylko wszedł do lasu, zapomniał o przykazaniach mamy. Ujrzawszy przepiękne kwiaty nieopodal ścieżki, chłopczyk postanowił nazbierać trochę dla babci. Gdy związywał kolorowy bukiecik, nagle obok niego pojawił się bury, kudłaty wilk i przemówił ludzkim głosem:  
_\- Dzień dobry, śliczna dziewczynko!_  
_\- Dzień dobry!_ _Nie jestem dziewczynką, proszę pana. _– odpowiedział grzecznie Czerwony Kapturek.  
_\- Nie? _\- zdziwił się wilk  
\- _Nie, proszę pana. A jak się pan nazywa? Ja jestem Czerwony Kapturek._  
-_ Nazywam się Haizaki Shogo _\- odparł Wilk -_ A co tam masz w koszyczku?_\- zapytał.  
_\- Koszyk z ciastem i winem dla mojej chorej babci. Idę do niej, by sprawić jej radość i pomóc w odzyskaniu sił._  
Chytry wilk pomyślał sobie: _Ta mała bez świadomości o swojej płci, wygląda bardzo smakowicie, na pewno będzie lepsza niż stara babka, ale muszę coś wymyślić, by połknąć obie. Zapytam dziewczynkę o drogę do babci, ubiegnę, a gdy dojdzie do domu babci, już będę tam na nią czekał!_. Tak też postanowił uczynić:  
_\- A gdzie mieszka twoja babcia, dziewczynko?_  
Czerwony Kapturek odrzekł bez wahania:  
_\- Już mówiłem, że nie jestem dziewczynką. To niedaleko! Na końcu tej ścieżki rosną trzy ogromne dęby, oplecione przez krzaki leszczyny. Za tymi zaroślami zobaczysz niewielki biały domek. Bardzo łatwo do niego trafić. Tam mieszka moja babcia._  
Wilk wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Czerwonego Kapturka i czmychnął ścieżką w kierunku domku babci. Mały Ryota, gdy uznał, że bukiet jest już wystarczająco piękny i pachnący, by ucieszył chorą babunię, także ruszył przed siebie.

Przez ten czas, wilk, który był duży i szybki, dobiegł do domku babci. Zapukał do drzwi, więc babcia zawołała:  
_\- Kto tam?_  
_\- To ja, Czerwony Kapturek, babuniu!_\- odpowiedział wilk cienkim głosem _\- Przyniosłam ci ciasto i wino, byś odzyskała siły!_  
_\- Wejdź, kochany wnusiu! Chyba znów będziemy musieli porozmawiać na temat twojej płci, kochanie _\- odparła babcia.  
Usłyszawszy to, wilk wszedł do środka rozglądnął się w poszukiwaniu babci. Zobaczył ją dopiero po długich i intensywnych poszukiwaniach. Podszedł do łóżka i połknął babcię w całości. Gdy Czerwony Kapturek dotarł na miejsce, zastał wilka przebranego w babciny czepek i koszulę nocną, leżącego w łóżku i przykrytego kołdrą. Widok ten zdziwił chłopca, jednak nie podejrzewał on jeszcze nic złego.  
_\- Babciu!_\- zawołał _\- Dlaczego ty masz takie wielkie uszy?_  
_\- Żebym cię mogła lepiej słyszeć, kochanie._  
_\- A dlaczego masz takie ogromne oczy?_  
_\- Żebym mogła lepiej widzieć, jaka jesteś śliczna._  
_\- A takie duże ręce?_  
_\- Żebym cię mogła przytulić!_  
_\- A takie groźne zęby?_  
_\- Żebym cię mogła zjeść, głupia dziewczynko!_  
Gdy tylko wilk to powiedział, pożarł Czerwonego Kapturka, który zdążył tylko pisnąć _'Nie jestem dziewczynką!_'. Jednak obfity posiłek sprawił, że poczuł senność i już niebawem w domku rozległo się jego głośne chrapanie. Okno w pokoju było uchylone, więc te straszliwe odgłosy słychać było wokół domku. Przechodzący nieopodal myśliwy Akashi pomyślał:  
_\- Ale głośno chrapie dzisiaj ta staruszka. Wejdę i zobaczę, czy wszystko u niej w porządku._  
Gdy zajrzał do domku, zobaczył śpiącego wilka i pomyślał: _Tu jesteś, zbóju! Szukam cię od dawna, ale teraz już mi nie umkniesz!_ I już, już chciał strzelić do wilka, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, że może jeszcze uda się uratować połkniętą babcię. Wziął zatem czerwone nożyczki i rozciął wilkowi brzuch. W tym momencie wyskoczyła z niego babcia, a zaraz potem Czerwony Kapturek! Myśliwy szybko przyniósł sprzed domku worek kamieni i zaszył go w brzuchu wilka. Wtedy zwierzę zbudziło się ze snu i odkrywszy, co się stało, chciało uciec, niestety kamienie były zbyt ciężkie i sprawiły, że wilk padł martwy na ziemię.

Myśliwy, babcia i Czerwony Kapturek cieszyli się, że wszystko skończyło się dla nich dobrze. Chłopiec postanowił, że już nigdy nie zrobi niczego wbrew woli swojej mamusi i tak też się stało.


End file.
